Memory
by yaoiyuuram
Summary: Yuuri got himself a woman. This new lady even dared to call herself 'Yuuri's future bride. Wolfram will get himself into a major tragedy that will cause a big loss in his memory. yuuram pairing!
1. Sudden Chill

MEMORY

MEMORY

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, I wish I do own this stuff.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction installment so please don't be hard on me.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thank you! : )

I EDITED THIS FIC!!

Chapter 1 : Sudden Chill

_Sometimes you think that you_

_haven't the special person in your life_

_when all the time you are always together._

_You'll just understand your feelings _

_when that special person has _

_vanished and you regret the times_

_when you're not there to accept_

_that person's feeling towards you._

It was dark everywhere, I saw Yuuri kneeling in front of a flower; it was 'Beautiful Wolfram'. I know he was crying because his shoulders were shaking. It was hard for me to explain this feeling, sadness, I was in total loss.

I was shocked when I saw blood coming out from the flower then it was ablaze. Yuuri tried to put the fire out with his hands, I became worried. I ran toward him and shouted at the top of my lungs but it seemed that he wasn't able to hear me, until I saw Yuuri's hands burning. I cried in horror, I shouted until…

Wolfram woke up from his dreams, or should he call it, a nightmare. He sweated a lot; tears were running down his cheeks, he brushed it off. Breathing was very hard for he was in that kind of state. He sat on _their _bed and looked out the window. The sun already rose and he smelled the morning air. Wearing his pink nightgown, he headed towards the terrace to see the bright new day, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare.

He leaned on the railing of _their_ terrace, he felt the cold morning breeze that touched his skin, the wind played with his hair, it was relaxing.

He saw that everyone, as always, was busy. He saw that even though they're just guards and maids, they're contented, it's written all over their faces.

"Was that happiness they felt? I don't want to discover."

Wolfram spotted the brown haired girl; it was Greta, so full of happiness in picking the flowers. She saw Wolfram and waved at him. He saw Greta's genuine smile spread across her youthful face. Wolfram smiled back at Greta but not as lively as her. The prince went inside the room and gathered his uniform. He headed towards the baths and got cleaned.

After refreshing himself, Wolfram made his way back to _their_ room to get his sword. He entered the bed chamber and saw Greta sitting at the edge of the bed. When saw her father, she stood up, smiled excitedly and hid something behind her back.

Wolfram walked toward Greta and when he was a foot distant, he kneeled down and asked Greta.

"Greta, what are you-," but before he could finish his sentence, Greta cut him off.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Having a clue that Greta has a surprise for him, Wolfram closed his eyes. He felt that his daughter went behind him and she put something atop his head.

"Open your eyes." she said, and for a father's part being excited, he did what she asked him to. Wolfram was surprised when Greta pulled him towards the full length mirror. She gave Wolfram a chance to see himself fully.

No one said a word, the prince just stared at his reflection, he cannot believe that the crown gave his face a more feminine look. Greta tugged his sleeve and asked, "Wolfram, don't you like it?", he smiled and said, "No Greta, I like it, it's just that, this is the best gift I ever had.", thinking about gifts, he really didn't get any gift from his _own_ family, so that means ,this was the first gift he had in his entire life. Wolfram hugged his daughter and she hugged him back. They were like that for a minute.

"Wolfram, what's bugging you? You seem very worried from the moment I saw you this morning. What's wrong?" the prince was shocked when Greta asked him that question, he didn't expect that she'll be the first person to console him. Wolfram smiled an said, "I'm just worried about Yuuri, that's all." she formed an 'o' on her lips and walked back to Wolfram and Yuuri's bed.

She grinned and proudly beamed another masterpiece, just like Wolfram's. "This is for Yuuri; with this crown people here will see you two as king and queen." That was the last wish Wolfram ever wanted, to become Yuuri's spouse. But then again, it was just a wish, wishes were meant for tales.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Greta tugged his sleeve. "Come on Wolfram, we need to eat already, I heard that Yuuri is going to be back today." with that, she held his hand and headed towards the dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wolfie," it was Lady Cheri who called the blond prince, she gave him a hug, "you look gorgeous, who made that flower crown?" he stepped back and showed Greta ", Greta made that."

They took their seats and started to eat their meal. The breakfast went smoothly, a little chit-chat and laughter. Then suddenly, Dorcas bursted the door open and announced, "Heika is already approaching the castle's main entrance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there, not long enough, they saw the carriage approaching. The first people to get out of the carriage were Conrart and Gwendall. They greeted the castle occupants but Weller wasn't wearing his smile and Gwendall was sterner looking, it's as if they got a big problem. And finally, there was Yuuri who showed himself, he greeted them and gave Wolfram a sad smile, a smile that clearly tells that something was not right. Greta made her way towards Yuuri; Yuuri kneeled so that Greta could reach him. Greta hugged him and in exchange, Yuuri hugged her back. Greta broke the embrace and put the flower crown atop Yuuri's head. She smiled and went back beside Wolfram; Yuuri stood up and waited for the last person to come out of the carriage.

A woman who has long tresses with yellow highlights, amethyst eyes and skin neither fair nor tanned; showed and introduced herself, "I am Tricia, Yuuri's future bride. It is an honor for me to be here in front of the nobles." Everyone kept quiet and all eyes turned to the blond prince whose head was bowed. Greta held Wolfram's right hand while Lady Cheri held his left hand. Yuuri wanted to say sorry to Wolfram so he walked toward the blond prince but before he could make it to the third step of the stairs; he saw Wolfram freed his hands from the hold of Greta and Lady Cheri.

Black orbs stared at green ones, until; Wolfram spoke, "Congratulations Your Majesty. I'm happy that you already found the person you love." the king could tell that Wolfram's really hurt, by him. His voice was flat that any minute may broke into sobs and his eyes were carrying a deep emotion, hurt and sadness –because of Yuuri- and also love and acceptance –for Yuuri- but the king did not see any vengeance lingering in the blonde's eyes.

Wolfram turned his back to Yuuri and walked…a little faster…and some distance away, he ran towards _their _shared room.

Tricia was _confused _on what had happened so she asked Yuuri about it.

"Who is he?"

"He is Wolfram Von Bielefeld, third son of the former Demon Queen and he will be my ex-fiancé."

"Oh, so that's how it is. I thought that your fiancé is a 'she' and not a 'he'."

"Don't worry; it'll be okay so, let's just continue the introductions."

"Lady Cecille Von Spitzweg, Former Demon Queen and mother of Gwendall, Conrart and Wolfram." Cheri only gave her a smile.

"No wonder, Wolfram is such a pretty boy, he got his looks from his mother." said Tricia.

"Gunter Von Christ," Gunter bowed, "my royal adviser."

"Greta Shibuya," Greta curtsied, "my daughter."

"Your daughter?" asked Tricia, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I adopted her." After the introductions, they went inside the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking…

"Ahm… Yuuri…May I go and see Wolfram?" asked Greta.

Yuuri smiled and said, "You may, he'll need you." With that, Greta went her way towards the blond prince's whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram was in Yuuri's bedchamber gathering his clothes; he placed his clothes in a medium sized bed. He then sat on Yuuri's bed and contemplated on the things that he did.

_This is right. You are doing a great job Wolfram. Move and simply live._ Wolfram felt that tears were running down his cheeks. _No one will be able to see my frail state so it's okay to cry now. I've already shed tears; my heart broke a thousand, no…million times. This will e the last times I'll be in this kind of state for I will never let myself fall in love with him again. Loving the one who doesn't love you,…really hurts._

Someone knocked at the door. The prince wiped his tears away; he can't afford anyone to see him in that very fragile state.

Another knock, "Wolfram…," realizing that it was Greta; he hurriedly went to the door, unlocked it and opened a small space so that Greta could enter the bed chamber. Greta saw Wolfram's tear-stained face and slightly red eyes, she frowned a little. She observed the room and saw a medium sized box, she the asked Wolfram. "Wolfram, where are you going? Are you leaving?" the blond prince cannot help but give Greta an apologetic smile.

"Perhaps, it is time to give this whole room to Yuuri, but packing doesn't mean leaving Greta. I'll just move back to my original room, want to come with me?"

Thought ran inside Greta's head until, "Only if you promise me something."

Wolfram nodded. "So, what is it?"

"There are two things that I want you to promise. First, even if you'll not be Yuuri's fiancé anymore, you'll still be my father; I can still sleep with you, read with you, play with you and even paint with you. And second, I want you to be happy; I don't want to see any tears of sorrow and agony in your eyes. I don't want to see you in a frail semblance because it pains me whenever you're in such state. So please, don't let your smile and laughter fall, I'll support you in everything you decide."

To hear such words in his once daughter; he can't stop himself but hug the girl and cry, Greta hugged him back. At least there's one person who truly care about him.

"You don't know how I feel Greta," Wolfram started "You don't know how happy I am right now. You made me feel loved and cared. You gave me so much importance, so I promise you; I'll be your father forever and you'll not see me cry again. Let me cry, for now, and all my sufferings and pains will vanish later." minutes passed and Wolfram calmed himself down.

The blond prince straightened himself and got the box. They went out of the maou's bed chamber and walked side by side towards Wolfram's room.

When they were in front the prince's room, Greta opened the door and let Wolfram enter the room first. The princess was surprised when she entered the room of her _father_; she saw that it was decorated in all shades of blue and there were also the colors yellow and white.

The bed was four-posted one, and it was white, to add more color; its bed curtain was sky blue with its ribbon having a light yellow color. The bed cover, blanket and pillow surely matched Wolfram's pale skin; it was royal blue with golden yellow lining on the hem of each fabric. And there was the curtain that looked so soft, it was white and, no doubt, a cloth made of satin. The whole room looked simple yet elegant.

"Wow..." whispered Greta.

"…What is it?" asked Wolfram while arranging his clothes.

"This room sure looks beautiful, I love it!" exclaimed Greta.

"Uh…you love my room not Wolfram anymore." Wolfram pouted that made Greta laugh.

They spent the day having a conversation with one another; they ate their lunch inside Wolfram's room so that their talk won't be broken. Everyone who passed the prince's room seemed to hear the princess' and the maou's ex-fiancé's laughter, at least the princess made Wolfram feel relax and happy.

Night descended very fast and the nobles gathered in the dining hall to eat. There were some changes in the hall, instead of having seven seats; there were eight seats. The new seat was for Yuuri's _future bride_. Gwendall took his seat beside Conrart; he was thinking that Wolfram would be seated between Lady Cheri and Greta.

Not to everyone's surprise, Wolfram entered the door with Greta; they were holding each other's hands and were smiling. As Gwendall expected, Wolfram seated himself between Lady Cheri and Greta. They ate and finished their own meal; the silence was deafening until Wolfram stood up and brought his table napkin. He walked towards Yuuri; when he was beside Yuuri, the king turned his head to the blond prince; they stared at each other for a moment.

Wolfram gathered all his courage and put his trembling hands on the side of Yuuri's face. The distance of their faces went nearer and nearer, a few millimeters apart Wolfram stopped, he closed his eyes and there, the blonde's lips met the king's. The dumbfounded king couldn't move, all he could do was gaze Wolfram's closed eyes. Their lips were in contact for a minute the Wolfram broke it and wiped his lips with his table napkin. Yuuri was in total loss, he couldn't think straight, he didn't know how to call the feeling that sparked in his heart.

"Your majesty, pleases wipe our lips." was all Wolfram could say. Yuuri can tell that Wolfram said something because the blonde's lips moved, but he couldn't hear his ex-fiancé. Wolfram waited for Yuuri's action, but it seemed that the king was still in his flabbergasts state due to the unexpected kiss, so without waiting anymore, Wolfram wiped the dazed king's lips. He bowed and exited the hall.

Yuuri inquired his royal advisor on what just happened, he couldn't figure out why Wolfram would do such thing to him and, no less, in front of everyone. "Gunter… What did… What did Wolfram do…just now?" obviously the king was recovering from the kiss, "Ah yes your majesty, Wolfram terminated the engagement…and…" Gunter didn't finish his sentence because Gwendall continued his explanation with his cold voice, " …and to think that he himself is the one that wiped your lips, I certainly believe that he gave you up already, your majesty." with that, he stood up and left the hall.

The king, seated on his chair, bowed his head and asked the occupants to leave the hall. Everyone left the hall wearing their worried faces. Tricia went beside Yuuri and hugged him, the king only glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile, she then left.

Yuuri was the only person in the dining hall, he stood up and walked straight to the window, he put his palm against the window, he stared at his reflection.

Two hours passed and it seemed that Yuuri was still in the dining hall. Conrart entered the hall and saw Yuuri's stationary form. He approached the king, " Your majesty, it is getting late you should go to bed now." he was going to give Yuuri a shoulder pat when suddenly the double black spoke, " Conrart, it Yuuri. I'm not yet tired, I can't sleep with this feeling, it's a mix of all my emotions. This morning I felt guilty when I saw Wolfram's eyes carrying a deep emotion when the news broke. When Wolfram kissed me my heart beat fast, at first I was stunned but as seconds passed, I relaxed a little bit. He was closing his eyes when he kissed me, I thought that he did that because he loves me, that he did that to show Tricia how much he truly love me, but then, I learned that it was a part of your custom, that kissing and wiping your lips means terminating the engagement. I felt hurt when he broke the engagement, like a special person lost to me. I don't know what to do."

"I think my brother kissed you, not only because of the custom but also because he loves you. When he walked towards you, he was trembling because he didn't want to do it but because he didn't have any choice, he forced himself to do it. And to think that you have mixed emotions, I think, you love my brother." Yuuri was not shocked when he heard that because he was expecting it, he just waited for someone to say it.

"If I love Wolfram, then how do I call the feeling I have for Tricia? It's not possible for me to fall in love with two people." Yuuri asked a little confused now.

"Perhaps you made a mistake thinking that you won't fall for a guy. You put into your mind that you love girls not guys, but in your heart you already fell for Wolfram. I think it's not too late to make up with Wolfram since Greta made him feel better." with Conrart's piece of mind Yuuri felt relieved and thanked his godfather.

While walking towards the bedchamber Yuuri saw a figure seated in the grass enjoying the evening. He walked nearer to see the person, and then he realized that it was Wolfram clad in his nightgown, no longer pink but white. The blond prince looked so calm, eyes closed and his hair was dancing with the evening wind, his skin shone brightly because of his gown and moonlight. The king was awed by the beauty of this calm Wolfram. That was all he wanted to witness when Wolfram stood up and turned around, their eyes locked but Wolfram's eyes were not carrying anger, love, hurt or any emotion, his eyes were blank. Yuuri was shocked when he saw the blonde's eyes but he cannot let this moment slip.

Wolfram was walking towards the castle when, "Wolf, about the engagement-," but he was cut off by Wolfram, "Your majesty, I'm tired. Good night." and there he continued to walk towards the castle. " But I love you!" shouted Yuuri, Wolfram stopped on his tracks upon hearing the king then after a while he continued his walk.

Yuuri was left, unheard by Wolfram. He stood in the grass alone. He was distracted by Wolfram's emotionless eyes. He dropped on his knees and cried. No one will comfort him. No one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, I finished it! So do you like this edited version? I'll edit the next two chapters and I'll continue to write the fourth one. I deleted chapter 2 and 3 but I'll post the edited version maybe this month. Chapter 2 is fine with me but some editing won't hurt right? And what I really like to edit is chapter 3 because it's just so wrong. Anyways, Thanks for reading!! Please Review!!


	2. Frigid Swain

Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

Chapter 2 : Frigid Swain

_Sometimes it's hard to admit your true feelings, _

_but what if you find your true feelings_

_beyond imagination?_

_Will you still continue to fool yourself?_

_Or are you going to follow your heart_

_to find your real happiness?_

_Coldness is the answer for your betrayal._

_The one you love died and_

_gave life to a new self, but_

_this 'new self' can freeze your world, _

_it stops your once _

_colorful life…_

Wolfram walked towards his room. At last, tears didn't fall from his eyes. When he was approaching his room, he saw Conrart standing infront of his personal chamber.

"How's the talk with his majesty?", inquired Conrart when Wolfram was about to turn the door knob of his room.

Wolfram's hand left the knob and stood straight, "It is not my intention to be rude, but I think that you should mind your own business."

At Wolfram's given answer, Conrart's patient didn't snap.

"Well, my business is to look after my younger brother."

"Is that so?", the blond prince faced his brother and continued. "Then I'll say to you, when he was right infront of me, he said that he wanted to talk about the engagement, but I cut him off. Then when I was heading inside the castle he shouted that he love me. Of course I wouldn't believe him. I believe that it is one of his many reasons to toy me, and second, he pitied me. I am no fool to believe his testimonies especially about his feelings for me. I left him there."

Conrart was shocked and happy when Yuuri finally admitted his feelings for the blond, but he was rather surprised when his younger brother told him that Yuuri actually confessed his feelings.

"How did you know that you are just his toy? Didn't you know that Yuuri loves you? He just wants some time to be sure of his feelings. He's too kind to lie to you. I know that you still love Yuuri, so why not give him another chance?"

"I know he doesn't really love me the way I wanted him to feel for me. I've already accepted that fact. I know that our king is just too kind, too compassionate. And I also know that with those characteristics he'll certainly give up everything just to make his family, friends, and even people happy. I am one of the people who got that acknowledgement, but because of that same reason, I am here torn. Maybe if he just killed me in the duel, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have fall for him and feel this hurt, sadness, betrayal. And now you are asking me to give him another chance? No way! You know me, once someone betrayed me, it'll be a long time before I forgive that someone. Besides, I'm tired of crying and hoping that he would actually love me. I'm really tired to love him."

Conrart put his right hand on Wolfram's left shoulder.

"You know Wolfram, hurt is part of love. You have to do everything you can to win the love of your special person."

There was a long pause. Conrart put his right hand on his side when Wolfram turned to face the door. The blond prince entered the room.

When he was about to close the door, Conrart added," I hope you'll think over of your decisions. We want you to be happy." With that, he closed the door and let himself sink oh his bed.

* * *

Conrart went outside the castle to search for Yuuri. He saw the double black collapsed on his knees, crying and – true to Wolfram's words-, the king was alone. Conrart made his way toward the crestfallen king. The double black felt his presence and gazed at him.

"I lost him Conrart…", the double black didn't finish his sentence because he lost consciousness.

The captain pitied his king, but what could he do when two dear people in his life became distant with one another and both were carrying a broken heart.

Conrart lifted his godson and carried him towards the maou's private chamber.

He entered the dark room and made his way towards the big bed. He put Yuuri down the soft mattress to make him comfortable. He started to make his way out of the chamber. He was about to close the door when Yuuri whispered Wolfram's name in a grief-stricken voice. All he could do was watch and give Yuuri hope and support that he needed.

* * *

Wolfram was already awake when dawn approached. He changed his negligee into his Bielefeld suit. He went outside the castle and saw the soldiers that were under his command.

One of his men approached him, "Sir Von Bielefeld, are we going to assemble and start the training?" Wolfram nodded and the soldier passed the message to his troop mates.

"You might be surprised that I am early today, but from today onwards we will start our rigid training early in the morning. I think this is the best time to improve your skills since for the past months, I failed to train you. And so, Let's start now." bellowed the general.

Jogging, running for lapse, a little break and then sword fighting… that's what they did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Conrart knocked on the door to wake the king. Unexpectedly, Yuuri was already awake and had changed into his usual clothes.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" greeted Conrart.

"It's Yuuri, Conrart. Anyways, Good Morning!"

"Why so early Yuuri?"

"Well, I'm thinking of making up with Wolfram. It's my first priority."

"What about Lady Tricia? How are you going to tell this to her?"

The king thought of many reason and came up with one. "I think I'll tell her that who I really love is Wolf, and I think I'll thank her because if she hadn't come here, Wolfram will not break the engagement and I wouldn't be able to realize my true feelings for him."

The captain smiled at his godson and they made their way towards the training ground to have an exercise.

The king saw Wolfram standing and observing his troop. Yuuri ran towards the blond and shouted, "Wolfram!!"

The blond saw the king and faced him. He greeted his king, "Good morning, your majesty. Is there something you want?"

"Well, yes, but I want to talk with you in private." The blond nodded so he dismissed his troop and followed the king.

The king was happy when Wolfram followed him, so he walked faster to reach their destination. They stopped when they were on the most peaceful corridor. The king faced the blond and started, "I'm happy that you didn't reject this private talk. I want to thank you for giving Greta time to have fun with her. I'm happy that you still treat one another like father and daughter." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram.

"Is that all you want to talk about? Your majesty."

"Well, honestly, there's another important thing too. Wolf, it's about our engage--"

"Please, Your majesty, we can talk about everything but our engagement. If you'll excuse me."

Once again Yuuri was left alone, but he won't lose hope. He still got to make Wolfram 'his' again.

* * *

The blond left the room and headed towards the baths. He felt sticky with all the training. On his way, he met Lady Tricia on the corridor. Lady Tricia stopped infront of Wolfram and said with an evil smile, " Good Morning Lord von Bielefeld. Are you finished drowning yourself?"

"I'm sorry My Lady. I'm not doing this to drown myself. I'm doing this for the country. If you'll excuse me."

Wolfram let his body sink in the water. Yes it was a long training, but with this kind of bath, he wouldn't be able to wish for more. His muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes. The aroma relaxed his senses, it was green tea.

* * *

Yuuri stopped jogging with his godfather. He was very tired and depressed.

"Conrart, maybe I'm going to refresh myself."

Yuuri headed towards the bath. Conrart stopped jogging after hearing his king's voice, he faced the king only to be greeted by the king's back. The captain gave Yuuri a sad look, but the king didn't see it because he was thinking of no one but Wolfram.

While walking towards the bath, Yuuri planned on saying to Wolfram how he felt when everything turned out wrong, when everything seemed to be dull. When alone, it seemed that he was in a cage, it seemed that everything in the past –memories, friends, family- are gone.

* * *

Wolfram scrubbed himself and took another dip in the tub. He relaxed and closed his eyes. A loop-sided smile was formed on his pinkish lips. The prince was disturbed when the door opened, he turned his head and saw a figure. It was the Demon King –the person he doesn't want to see-.

Wolfram frowned and got out of the bath. He put a towel around his waist and headed towards the door. He was infront of the king because Yuuri was blocking the door which was the only exit. There was a long pause. It's becoming uncomfortable for the blond prince.

Even though he just finished his bath, he felt sweat forming on his forehead. He can't take this any longer so, "Your majesty, please unblock—…" but he wasn't able to finish because the king pulled him into a hug. Wolfram didn't hug the king, in fact he was ready to free himself from the hug when Yuuri loosen his hold to him and suddenly kissed him roughly. The kiss was so sudden that their lips crushed. The king was closing his eyes and both arms were supporting Wolfram's back.

The blond, on the other hand, was not moving. He just let Yuuri do what he wanted. A teardrop slid on his face. _This is…enough!_

Wolfram pushed the king in order to break the contact. The king's eyes were carrying questions needed to be answered, but the blond wasn't caring.

"Your majesty, please do not do such action to me again. It is inappropriate for a king-soon-to-be-wed to kiss a mere soldier. I do not wish to ruin your relationship with Lady Tricia. Excuse me."

Yuuri held Wolfram's arms and tried to convince him, "Wolfram, I know that I hurt you a countless times and you suffered just to be with me. I know that you love me but I failed to accept it. If you'll just give me another chance, I'll make things work again and be a true fiancé. I really do love you Wolf."

Wolfram didn't say a word so Yuuri continued.

"After you terminated the engagement, I realized that I became harsh to you. I regretted the things I did to you. The days when I was not there; the times when I pushed you away even though you only cared; the night when you were by my side crying, I regretted it all. So please Wolf…forgive me."

The prince stared at Yuuri with emotionless eyes. He neither care about Yuuri's feelings, words nor Yuuri himself.

"Your majesty, I do not have the right to put a huge grudge on you. Please don't worry, I have forgiven you." he said with a tone that made Yuuri's heart tranquil.

"Is that all? I want you to know that I love you. I just realized it after you broke the engagement. I want you to come back to me and start all over again."

Wolfram gave him an is-that-so smile. He took off Yuuri's hands in his arms. Because of the king's hard grip, he saw red hand marks on his pale skin.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I don't see why you're saying this to me now. I don' want to be the cause of your heartache, but I have to tell you this. I cant go back to you now because I think that this is the best, for you, for me. We should forget our past and live the present. We should be happy now that we parted our ways. We can still be friends, for the sake of Greta."

Yuuri collapsed on his knees and hugged Wolfram's waist tightly. He rested his head on Wolfram's stomach and cried.

"No! I don't want us to be just friends. Can't you understand? I love you!"

"I don't understand at all,-" his voice changed, from peace to confused and…disappointed? "- and I don't want to understand you! Don't come to me and say that kind of stupidity just to comfort me. I don't want anything from you! Don't say that you love me. I believe you don't know how it feels to be in love. I would have been happy if you realized you feeling when we were still engaged, but things change, your majesty. If I should have known that I'd only be betrayed, I should have terminated that stupid engagement instantly and prevented this humiliation. And speaking of feelings, I. Don't. Care. If. You. Love. Me. I did love you, but not anymore. It's really appropriate that we separated our ways. You got your freedom, and I got mine too."

Wolfram had a hard time releasing himself from the king's embrace, for Yuuri won't let him go. But the blond was able to free himself from the king's hug. The prince headed towards the door but stopped midway when he heard Yuuri.

"Who are you? You are not Wolfram. Wolfram will never tell me that the engagement is stupid. He loves me and always will. He would rather cry that abandon his feelings. Where is Wolf? Where is MY Wolfram?"

"I am Wolfram, perhaps, a new side of the once brat prince. Isn't the engagement so stupid? so ridiculous? We are both guys, are we not? It's just as you said that two men aren't supposed to be together. Don't think that everyone revolves around you. Remember that everyone gets tired, even feelings. The fiery brat prince is already dead and never will come back. He was tired to give and show his feelings to the person he loved most –his only life-, so he rested into a deep slumber." Wolfram answered the king that made Yuuri's spine shiver.

Without waiting for the king to respond, Wolfram made his way out of the bath.

The king pulled and hugged his knees. He buried his head on his knees and cried.

* * *

Wolfram, who was leaning outside the bath, heard the muffled cry of the king. He bit his lower lip, bowed his head and headed towards his room.

* * *

Notes...

I just won't tell you when I'm gonna submit the third chapter. I don't have time right now to finish typing it. I'm studying so hard for school and for my future. We have so much projects and assignments this year..._that's what I get as a graduating student._

Thanks for reading, reviewing and for the alerts...

I appreciate all those and it inspires me to write the story, but I certainly doesn't have enough time. So sorry...don't worry I'll finish it.


End file.
